


Spread Your Wings

by kitty_fic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottoming from the Top, Enthusiastic Consent, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Roommates, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Veela, Veela Draco Malfoy, Wingfic, Wings, but also dubious consent due to heat cycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/pseuds/kitty_fic
Summary: After spending months growing closer to Draco, Harry finds himself in a situation that more than encourages him to blur the lines between roommates and lovers.





	Spread Your Wings

Harry feels a tug on his sleeve. When he turns, Hermione is standing next to him looking worried.

“Where’s Draco going?” Hermione points across the room.

Harry’s gaze follows the direction of her hand. Draco’s blond head moves through the crowd and disappears through the large doors of the great hall.

“How should we know?” Ron asks.

“He looked ill,” Hermione says.

“He said he wasn’t feeling well.” Pansy comes up on Harry’s other side.

“Aren’t you going to go after him, Harry?” Hermione elbows Harry in the ribs.

“That hurt.” Harry rubs his side. “Why me?” 

“I really think you should check on him. In the spirit of house unity.”

“You _are_ his roommate,” Pansy reminds him. 

“I’m sure he’s fine.” Harry shrugs. He trusts Draco now. No need to follow him around the castle any longer.

Harry thinks there may be something to this ‘house unity’ lark after all because the force of Hermione and Pansy’s combined glare is enough to send him after Draco. 

“You know… maybe I should go after him. Just to be sure.” Harry waves at his friends as he heads in the direction that Draco disappeared.

By the time Harry pushes through the double doors, Draco is nowhere to be seen.

He’s not sure where Draco could be headed, so he decides to check the most logical place first and search their room. 

Harry still misses Gryffindor Tower. Doing away with house affiliations and forming combined dorms for the returning Eighth Years was certainly an adjustment. But living together in close quarters, along with a summer of working together to repair the damage to Hogwarts, allowed them to form friendships that Harry would previously have thought impossible. 

The first couple of months had been almost unbearable for all of them, but especially for Harry and Draco. When he initially heard he would be rooming with Draco, Harry’d been certain that McGonagall had finally lost it. 

The first weeks he lived in a state of paranoia and sleep deprivation; until exhaustion won out, Harry eventually got some sleep, and a tentative trust was built between Draco and him.

As time passed, they settled into a comfortable domesticity with an entirely different kind of tension growing between them.

Even on his good days, Draco is still a prat, but Harry’s discovered a new appreciation for Draco's wit, snark, and humor. He’s grown used to his new living situation, but he isn’t sure he will ever get used to this new-found desire to kiss _Draco Malfoy_ instead of hitting him. It’s an attraction that Harry thinks — maybe, just maybe — might be returned.

It doesn’t take Harry long to reach his destination, but he is unprepared for the sight that greets him when he pushes the door open to his and Draco’s room.

Harry stares transfixed, his feet stuck in place. He’s seen Draco in lots of states of undress, but this is something else entirely. 

Harry can’t tear his eyes away from Draco — writhing on the bed, hand wrapped around his naked cock as he desperately struggles to get out of his shirt and fights to kick his trousers all the way down to his ankles.

Flushed and trembling, Draco finally manages to divest himself of his clothes. His hand never stops the movement on his hard prick. A whimper escapes him, and the sound goes straight to Harry’s cock. He watches as Draco’s other hand reaches back, delving deep between his cheeks to finger his hole.

With a sound of pained frustration, Draco flips over onto his front, knees bent under him, arse in the air, seeking a better angle to slide his fingers in.

The new position moves Harry directly into Draco’s line of vision and their eyes lock. Draco is sprawled across the bed, his pupils dilated and his breathing shallow.

Harry expects him to yell and scream and command Harry to leave, but instead, Draco begs him closer. “Please… Harry,” Draco moans. “Need you.”

Harry stares, watching Draco’s fingers disappear between his arse cheeks again.

“Come here. Closer. Touch me, please,” Draco whines, breaking out in a cold sweat.

Another moan from Draco is all it takes, and Harry advances. He approaches the bed with just a few long strides and sits close, reaching out to touch. He strokes over Draco’s soft skin. “What’s happened, Draco? Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Oh — ” Draco gasps, leaning into Harry’s touch. 

Harry moves his hand over Draco’s back and admires the dip between his shoulder blades. His prick strains against his trousers, already embarrassingly hard.

“It’s the change,” Draco groans. He turns on his side, face pressed to Harry’s leg, warm breath panting against his thigh.

“What change? You’re not making any sense.”

“Veela…” Draco thrusts against the mattress. “But I wasn’t ready for the heat. It came on so suddenly.”

“You’re a Veela?” Harry cannot stop caressing Draco’s hip, moving lower — inching towards his arse.

“It’s rare,” Draco whines, still shamelessly rutting against the bed, “but Veela have been known to manifest in the Malfoy line. Was tested when I came of age,” he pants. “Knew I carried Veela traits, but I wasn’t ready. It’s too much,” He whimpers. 

“Tell me what you want.” 

“Please, Harry.”

“You have to tell me,” Harry insists.

“Need something inside. Need to be filled,” Draco begs.

Harry’s cock twitches, leaking precome; his trousers getting damp.

Draco wriggles his hips as Harry’s hand travels lower. He strokes over his arse, makes his fingers follow the path of Draco's crack, until they find Draco’s own, pushed deep inside him.

Harry lets his fingers glide over Draco’s hole, teasing his rim as Draco pulls his fingers out and urges Harry on.

Draco is wet — obscenely so — and Harry rubs over his twitching hole in small teasing movements, pressing a little more firmly with each pass until his finger start to slip inside.

Draco's scorching hot inside, and Harry wants _more_. He slides his finger in deeper, opening him up, teasing Draco until he begs. Only then does Harry add a second finger, sliding even deeper into the lush, wet heat of Draco’s hole.

“Harry,” Draco keens, thrusting back on Harry’s fingers for more.

“It’s okay.” Harry leans down, pushes Draco’s hair out of his face and presses a kiss to his shoulder. “I’ve got you.”

“Fuck me, please,” Draco begs.

“Are you sure?” Harry leans over. He runs his nose along Draco’s neck and behind his ear, breathing him in deep. 

With an unexpected burst of energy, Draco grabs him, his hands fisted in the material of Harry’s shirt as he flips their position. He clambers up, pushes Harry back against the headboard, and climbs on top of him.

“Good lord, yes.” Draco rocks forward, frantically rubbing himself against Harry’s erection, still rock hard in his trousers. “I’m very keen.” 

“Aren’t you posh.” Harry laughs.

“Shut up, Potter.” Draco undoes Harry’s zip and draws his cock out of his trousers.

Harry groans a little despite himself and all thoughts of teasing leave his mind. The combination of the cool castle air and Draco’s hot-hot hands makes him feel like he’s losing his mind.

“I want to ride you,” Draco says. He gently strokes Harry’s dick, rubs his thumb over the head, already wet with precome, and it draws another groan from Harry.

Harry wraps his arms around Draco as he settles himself atop his thighs and positions Harry’s cock at his opening.

Despite how wet and open Draco is, it’s a slow process. Harry waits as Draco holds himself suspended over him. He’s practically panting, his thumbs digging into Draco’s hips as he fights to stay still, to give Draco as much time as he needs. The moment when Harry breaches him nearly takes his breath away. The heat of Draco burning Harry from the inside out.

Draco grips Harry’s shoulder for balance and holds himself steady as he sinks down slowly. Each inch is a fight for Harry’s control until finally, Draco exhales shakily, his arse pressed to Harry’s lap and his cock buried deep inside, leaving no space between them.

Draco presses a hand to Harry’s chest, directly over his heart as he lifts his hips and begins to move. He shifts his weight, sliding up, then back down again as he rides Harry’s cock, a look of intense pleasure on his face.

“Fuck, Draco.” Harry pants, straining with the effort not to move — letting Draco take full control.

“Yes,” Draco groans as he slides fully down on Harry’s cock again. “That’s the idea.” He leans forward to kiss Harry, their tongues sliding together. With the change in position, Harry’s cock almost slips all the way out and they both moan at the sensation as Draco sinks down again.

Draco wraps his arms around Harry’s neck as they continue the kiss, Harry licking into Draco’s mouth, their tongues moving against each other, the kiss growing deeper until they’re both panting. 

Harry moans, his vision going white, as Draco clenches down on his dick. 

“Move,” Draco moans against Harry’s lips. “Harry, move.”

At the sounds of Draco’s voice, Harry snaps out of his daze. It’s all he needs to hear. Harry plants his feet on the bed, grips Draco’s hips, and thrusts up. 

"Yes, yes, like that." Draco holds onto Harry tightly, his back bowing in pleasure as Harry fucks him.

“Please, make me come,” Draco groans in his ear. “I’m so close.”

Harry holds Draco’s hips, controlling his movements as he speeds up his thrusts, fucking Draco with abandon. He can feel his own orgasm building, but he won’t come yet.

“Fuck, yes, please,” Draco pleads, panting into Harry’s mouth as he reaches for his cock. 

Harry thrusts, fingers digging into Draco’s hips as he attempts to hold back his quickly approaching orgasm.

“Please, oh, - Harry, don’t stop, fuck — ”

Harry wants to answer him — to tell Draco he wishes this would never end, but the blinding pleasure is too much.

Harry’s orgasm hits him like a train. It drags a ragged cry out of him. Pleasure twists around his spine as his cock pulses and fills Draco’s hole with his come.

One hand fisted in Harry’s hair and his spine arched tight as a bow, Draco strokes himself in the tight space between their bodies. His cock rubs against Harry’s stomach as he fists his cock.

A couple of strokes — then three, four — and Draco’s orgasm hits him as well, white feathered _wings_ bursting from his back as he comes.

Harry reaches up and gently strokes over the downy feathers of Draco’s wings in amazement. They’re warm and soft and each touch makes Draco tremble. 

“Do you like them?” Draco asks, still a bit breathless. 

Harry can say nothing, so in awe of the feathered wings surrounding them. Instead, he pulls him close, still exploring the wings, learning the feel of them.

Draco shivers under Harry’s touch, his wings rustling all around them as he leans in for another kiss.


End file.
